Świąteczny cud OP
by The Queen of Crime
Summary: To miały być spokojne rodzinne Święta Kensi, Deeksa oraz Dani, ale świąteczne plany uległy zmianie. Na szczęście na lepsze.


W Los Angeles na kilka tygodni przed Świętami zaczęły się pojawiać na ulicach kolorowe lampki na palmach i wystawach sklepowych, choineczki i tandetne figurki Mikołajów, wszędzie tam gdzie było trochę miejsca. Było to jednak nic w porównaniu z tym jak wyglądało Miasto Aniołów w dniu Bożego Narodzenia. Kensi z Deeksem jechali na lotnisko, gdzie za pół godziny miał wylądować samolot z Julią i Robertą na pokładzie. Postanowiły one jednak wrócić na Święta ze swojej wycieczki na Florydę, pomimo zapewnień że wcale nie muszą. Autostrada w stronę LAX była zakorkowana, więc pod halę przylotów podjechali na styk, co jak stwierdziła Kensi było pierwszym w tym roku świątecznym cudem.  
-A gdzie macie Dani? - zapytała Julia, rozglądając się po samochodzie  
-Została u starej pani Thompson. - odparła Kensi, próbując się włączyć do ruchu  
-Kto to jest? Dani znalazła sobie nową babcię? Sprawdziliście ją? - Roberta strzelała pytaniami jak z karabinu  
-Mamo, przestań. Pani Thompson to nasza sąsiadka. Wdowa po ofierze marynarki wojennej, jej jedynym syn mieszka z żoną w Toronto i bardzo rzadko ją odwiedza.  
-Ma kota, który uwielbia wylegiwać się na naszym tarasie, co doprowadza Deeksa do szału. - dodała Kensi  
-Nie mnie, tylko Monty'ego.  
-Na szczęście dogadaliśmy się. Daniela często do niej chodzi. Dzisiaj postanowiła zorganizować dla niej Świąta. Wczoraj wieczorem piekła dodatkowe pierniczki, specjalnie dla niej i od tygodnia robi ozdoby świąteczne z papieru, żeby poprzywieszać jej w salonie.  
Późnym południem dojechali na przedmieścia Los Angeles.  
-Wiem, że chciałaś spędzić Święta tylko naszą czwórką. - oznajmił Deeks z obejmując partnerkę w pasie  
-W piątkę. - poprawiła go - Jak zwykle zaprosiłem Thalię.  
-Ej, może w przyszłym roku. Mi też marzą się ciche Święta.  
Weszli objęci do domu, w którym dowodzenie przejęły już starsze panie. Po kilku minutach wbiegła ośmioletnia blondynka.  
-Hej Mamo, hej Tato.  
-Hej Dani. Herbata u pani Thompson się udała?  
-Tak i nawet dostałam prezent. Pani Thompson uszyła dla mnie sukienkę. Mogę ją wieczorem ubrać?  
-Pewnie.  
Kensi poszła do kuchni, z której natomiast została wyrzucona przez swojego partnera.  
-Przykro mi Kenselina, ale dzisiaj nie możesz nic gotować. Twoje zdolności kulinarne są o niebo większe niż na początku naszej znajomości, ale jeszcze nie masz kwalifikacji żeby przygotować świąteczny posiłek.  
Zabrała się więc za polerowanie sztućców.  
-Dani, nie jest potrzebne dodatkowe nakrycie. - oznajmiła Roberta, ustawiając kieliszki  
-Jest potrzebne, dla niespodziewanego gościa. - upierała się dziewczynka  
-Tradycja to tradycja. - stwierdziła Kensi, podając córce dodatkową serwetkę  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
-Czy to niespodziewany gość?  
-Zaraz się przekonamy. Deeks, sos ci się bulgocze.  
-Ma bulgotać. - odparł  
Kensi podeszła do drzwi i spojrzawszy przez okno obok, wypuściła gościa do środka.  
-Hej, Kensi.  
-Hej.  
-Ciocia Thalia! - Dani w podskokach znalazła się przed nowoprzybyłą kobietą  
-Boże Daniela jak ty wyrosłaś. Za chwilę mnie przerośniesz.  
Z salonu wychyliły się Julia i Roberta.  
-Dobry wieczór. - przywitała się, podając każdej z nich rękę  
-To jest Thalia, nasza bliska przyjaciółka. - przedstawiła ją Kensi - A to nasze kochane mamy, Julia i Roberta.  
-Też jesteś agentką? -spytała Julia  
-Tak, pracuję w DEA.  
-Pracujecie razem?  
-Zdarza nam się. - odparła Kensi -I za każdym razem jest to ciekawe doświadczenie.  
-Czy to prezent?  
-Dani...  
-Chcę go tylko zanieść pod choinkę. - odparła dziewczynka  
-Mądrze. - stwierdziła Thalia, podając jej nieduże pudełko owinięte w papier w bombki  
-Postaw pod choinkę, my na chwilę pójdziemy do kuchni. - powiedziała Kenselina  
-Mówiłaś, że będziecie sami w Święta. - stwierdziła Thalia, wchodząc za Kensi do kuchni  
-Mieliśmy być, ale plany uległy zmianie. Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.  
-Mogłam przyjść tutaj albo siedzieć sama w domu z pudełkiem pizzy. Wybór był oczywisty.  
-Normalnie świąteczny cud - nasza ulubiona agentka DEA zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością.  
-Cześć, Deeks. - przywitała się -Na twoje ręce składam butelkę wina i ciastka, które kupiłam w sklepie na rogu.  
-Na pewno będą wyśmienite.  
-Prezent od cioci jest już pod choinką. - oznajmiła Dani  
-Nie od cioci, tylko od Mikołaja. Ciocia ci go tylko przekazuje.  
-Wiem tato, tak mi się tylko powiedziało.  
Deeks poszedł zanieść półmisek na stół, a dziewczyna podeszła do mamy.  
-Ja wiem, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, ale tata cały czas w to wierzy. - szepnęła jej na ucho -Nie chcę go rozczarować  
-Jesteśmy cudowną córeczką. - odparła, całując ja w czubek głowy -Chodź zaprosimy wszystkich do stołu.  
Bożonarodzeniowy wieczór upłynął im w przyjemnej rodzinnej atmosferze. Po kolacji Dani zabrała się za odpakowywanie prezentów. Dorośli przyglądali jej się, siedząc na kanapie i popijając wino.  
-Gdzie jest Monty? - spytała Daniela, gdy wyciągnęła pudełko z pod choinki z imieniem psa  
-Monty!  
-Gdzie jesteś kolego?  
A Monty leżał sobie na tarasie razem z kotem pani Thompson i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z życia.  
-To jest dopiero świąteczny cud. - stwierdziła Thalia


End file.
